1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing an energy-storage composite material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy storage generally refers to storing electric energy or chemical energy in a specific material or substance in an original or another form, for example, secondary battery energy-storage technology. At present, an anode material of the secondary battery, for example, a lithium-ion battery, majorly is graphite, of which a theoretical capacity has reached a development bottleneck. In addition, the graphite may exfoliate, when an interlayer distance thereof is large enough, to produce graphene. A capacity of a graphene anode material generally is greater than that of the graphite. However, the graphene is easy to restack to form graphite during use, and after repeatedly charging and discharging many times, performance of the graphene is gradually reduced to a level the same as that of the graphite.